fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Lord Odin's Test for Lucifer and Michael
85453247-288-k602345_(1).jpg|'Lucifer' 6603cb34356654d3f88802576b33f6be.jpg|'Michael' D14131059a640d2f109a732954f49297.jpg|'Odin' "Lucifer, stay sharp. Lord Odin is as strong as Zeus." Michael warned his younger sister as he held her left hand. Odin raised an eyebrow. "But i'm sure you know how strong Zeus is little girl. Word gets out. I'll spare you the fate of being killed by Hera." Odin told Lucifer as he raised his right arm above his head and summoned Gungnir. The two archangels were shocked at the amount of power radiating from his spear. Odin slammed his spear on the floor, the space around them distorted and they were no longer in Valhalla. Seconds later the angels were in a void along with Odin now staring them down. Michael let go of Lucifer's hand and drew his angelic blade. Lucifer arched her back and sprouted her beautiful 6 golden wings from her back. The light emitted from her wings stretched over the entire void for a split second. Odin was unfazed by her divine aura and merely stroked his beard with his left hand. When the light aura faded, Michael also sprouted his wings from his back and took a stance with his sword. "Interesting. I must admit, i have been in the presence of Gabriel. And the aura coming from you two is far superior. I dare say you two are on par with Loki and Thor. Very well then. Come at me, children, and be humbled." Odin said to Michael and Lucifer as he put his left hand behind his back. Odin stood 10 meters from Michael and Lucifer. "You are not laying a finger on my sister." Michael stated firmly as he flew slightly in front of her. Lucifer keeps her gaze focused on Odin. "True. I'm going to split her in two with Gungnir." Odin remarked with a malicious smile on his face. Michael's face turned to rage. He did a kneel preparing to take flight at the Norse god, however Lucifer grabbed one of his wings, preventing him from moving. She had her eyes closed. Michael turned to her in response. "Idiot. Don't get provoked and get yourself killed by being reckless." Lucifer told her older brother. Michael took a deep breath. Lucifer let go of one of his wings. She smiled and opened her eyes which made him calm down. "You're right. However i still wish to tackle him first. Just gather information. His weak spots and his abilities, and uh" Michael said to Lucifer before being interrupted. "And watch your back. Got it." Lucifer finished his sentence which made him nod. Odin had his eyes closed listening to the entire conversation. Michael sheathed his angelic sword which made Odin open his eyes. Michael's sword surged with a vast amount of light energy. Odin looked interested. Michael slashed at Odin with his sword from a distance with extreme speed. A massive beam of light shot out from his swing and rushed at Odin. Odin closed his eyes again and put out his left hand to block the attack with his bare hands. Lucifer was shocked by what she just saw. "An attack of this caliber? Please i need but one hand. Unless.. This is meant to serve as...." Odin said he looked to his left in the corner of his eye. He crushed the angel's attack with his bare hand and turned around to hit Michael with a backfist. Michael was smacked in the face and was sent flying backward with blood leaking from his face. Lucifer was prepared to step in before Michael vanished from her sight. He appeared around Lord Odin moving extremely fast. Odin never looked around to follow the afterimages he was creating. "Such speed." Lord Odin said quietly. Odin closed his eyes again but threw his spear up and caught it. Lucifer looked nervous as she bit her fingernail. "Hunt em down, Gungnir." Odin said to himself as he then throws his spear at one of the afterimages. Michael noticed Gungnir was an inch away from his face before he vanished. When he appeared next to Lucifer, he saw the spear still honing in his direction. He attempted to use his sword to stop it with force, before he was kicked in his right side by Lucifer, sending him flying. "Smart girl." Odin complimented as he turned around. The Norse God and the archangel stared at each other for a second. Michael was still continuously teleporting and flying away from Gungnir, however the spear would get closer and closer every time he teleported. Odin flew towards Lucifer who merely stood there. She showed no sign of resistance when Odin gripped her chin and tilted her head back. Lucifer merely keeps her gazed fixated on the Norse god. Michael notices what was happening as he continued to dodge Gungnir, clearly annoyed as he tries to increase his speed even further. He shoots out light beams at the spear, but it did not slow down at all. Odin reached his hands up and gripped her cheeks tightly. "Now, why would the mighty king of Olympus risk everything for an angel?" Odin asked her. "Hmm. Well how about we get physical another way and i can show you, my lord." Lucifer replied to his question. He gripped her cheeks tighter and then squinted his eyes. Lucifer slowly puts her hand on his chest, which causes him to look down to see what she was doing. "Switch Out" Lucifer said in a quiet but extremely seductive voice. Odin raised an eyebrow due to his confusion. Suddenly, he and Michael switch places. Odin was surprised as his spear was a centimeter away from his face, however it stopped on its own. Michael switched places with Odin and was awkwardly gripping his sisters cheeks with his hand. She removed her hand instantly, Michael let go a second later and then they both awkwardly clear their throats. "Thanks" Michael thanked his sister as he turned around to face Odin again. When they both saw the Norse God, he was stroking his beard again and he had Gungnir in his right hand. "Interesting. You knew there was no escaping Gungnir once it hones in on it's target. So you made me switch places with your brother, causing me to become the enemy instead, confusing it." Odin said to Lucifer. "Well, if you hadn't fell for my womanly charms, maybe it would not have worked." Lucifer replied with sass as she blew him as kiss and winked. This made Michael shiver to his spine. Odin laughed like a maniac and then tapped his spear on the ground. His spear vanished into nothing. This caused them both to raise an eyebrow. Odin appeared in front of them again however he was not met with hostility. He clapped his hands again, and the dimension they were in shattered like glass. The 3 of them were back in Valhalla. Odin was stroking his beard again. Lucifer put both her hands on her hips. "So what the hell was that about?" Lucifer asked Odin seriously. Odin laughed again like a maniac. Michael got slightly nervous. Both of the angels tuck their wings back in at almost the same time. "I was bored! You were the first ones here! I just wanted to test you a bit before the rest of the gods arrive." Odin finally answered her questioned. Michael shook his head in disapproval. Odin noticed Michael's uneasiness. "Sorry about threatening your sister. I would never hurt this divine treat." Odin told Michael before he winked at her when he said treat. Michael looked down in embarrassment. Odin patted his back in response. Lucifer looked to the side and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. "Relax, when others get here i won't even look at you." Odin said to Lucifer with a serious expression on his face. Notes: *Lucifer and Michael are trillions of years old. Far from "children". It's something gods say normally to angels. *Also Michael is attracted to Lucifer, so yea *Lucifer does not fight gods unless she absolutely has to *Lucifer still had access to Chaos Evolution *Voids are created in lots of fights to avoid interference. These beings have a godly amount of power, so any serious fight will draw the attention of others that they may not want on the mortal realm. Also Odin did not want to destroy Valhalla. *Michael had access to Archon Category:Blog posts